Call Your Name
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: Sonfic for Call Your Name from the Attack on Titan soundtrack. Max and Levi are happily in love and are just about to become the happy family they want to be. But things change in the blink of an eye and suddenly, their dreams are lost on one grim expedition.


**This story is based off the song Call Your Name from the Attack on Titan soundtrack. The lyrics will be at the top of every chapter.**

* * *

_She lost her brother months ago_  
_His picture on the wall_  
_And it reminds me_  
_When she brings me coffee… her smile_  
_I Wish I could be with her 'till my last day_

_She said She gave all her love to me_  
_We dreamt a new life_  
_Some place to be at peace_  
_But things changed… Suddenly_  
_I lost my dreams in this disaster_

_I'm crying_  
_Missing my lover_  
_I don't have the power_  
_On my side forever_

_Oh Where is my lover_  
_And I got no power_  
_I'm standing alone, No way_  
_Calling out your name_

_I said I gave all my love to you_  
_We dreamt a new house_  
_Some place to be at peace_  
_But things changed… Suddenly_  
_I lost my dreams in this disaster_

_We don't know what is wrong tonight_  
_Everybody's got no place to hide_  
_No one's left and there's no one to go on_  
_All I know is my life is gone_

_I'm crying_  
_Missing my lover_  
_I don't have the power_  
_On my side forever_

_Oh Where is my lover_  
_And I got no power_  
_I'm standing alone, No way_  
_Calling out your name_

* * *

I stood next to the tombstone crying, rain pouring down on me. The rain came to a sudden stop and I looked up to see my boyfriend, Levi, standing there, holding a large black umbrella.

"Come here…." He said, holding his arms out.

I hugged him and buried my face in his chest, sobbing.

"Why did it have to be Antonio?! Why?!" I said, my voice hoarse from crying.

"I don't know baby…. Fate is cruel to the ones who don't deserve it…." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sniffled and hugged him tighter.

"Let's go back…. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer…." He said, moving some of my wet hair off my forehead.

I nodded and we began to walk back to base, Levi's arm still around me. When we got back, we went to his room and he made me take a hot bath.

"Levi, will you come in with me…? I don't want to be alone right now…." I said, holding his hand weakly.

He smiled lovingly at me and kissed my forehead again.

"Of course…." He said, hugging me again.

We both stripped of our cloths, Levi folding them neatly, before getting in to the steaming water. I sighed contently as the hot water started to relax my tense muscles. I leaned back against Levi's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Max…." He whispered, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I love you too Levi…." I breathed, closing my eyes.

* * *

_**~Eight Months Later~**_

I skipped down the halls of the HQ, on my way to visit one of my closest friends, Zoë Hanji.

"Zoë!" I called, running towards the tall woman.

She turned around and smiled.

"Max! How are you?!" She asked, hugging me.

"I'm good." I said, a small giggle accompanying my statement.

"You seem very happy. Did I miss something while I was gone?" She asked, crossing her arms.

She had been gone a two month trip to the northern part of the wall.

I giggled again and said, "Mhm…!"

She looked at me, trying to figure it out. She looked me up and down and gasped as she caught the glint from my left hand.

"Son of a bitch! You're engaged?!" She exclaimed, grabbing my left hand.

I nodded excitedly as she examined my (very expensive) engagement ring.

"When did he propose?!" She asked, looking up at me again.

"Last month. At the Valentine's Day party." I said, smiling down at my ring lovingly.

"That cheesy bastard! I would have expected him just to put in on you while you were sleeping and when you woke up and saw it he'd say. 'you're going to marry me' or something like that." Zoë said.

"So did everyone else. He even surprised _me_. I mean, he got down on one knee and everything!" I said, blushing at the memory.

"He did?! Damn it! He didn't when I wasn't here on purpose!" She claimed, crossing her arms again.

"He probably did. Though he'll deny it and say you just happened to be gone when he did it." I said, laughing.

We kept talking as we walked through HQ. An hour or so later, the sun started setting and we went to dinner.

"Where's Levi?" I asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"He said he was gonna finish his paperwork before he ate." Erwin said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh… ok…." I said, looking down sadly.

"Wait, when did we get wine?!" Zoë asked.

"Last week. We still have a few more bottles too." Juliette said.

Julie was my best friend and Erwin's fiancée. Zoë nodded and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Max, quite looking so sad. Just bring him some food and wine." Julie said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't like being bothered while he's working." I said, sighing sadly.

The bright blonde rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, if someone he's not engaged to interrupts him. I'm sure he'd be fine with you bringing him food. And wine."

"Besides, he seemed very stressed during today's meeting. I think it'd be good if you brought his dinner to your room instead of him having to come all the way down here. Plus, he hasn't seen you all day. You distress him quite a bit by just being around him." Erwin said, finishing off his wine.

I thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Alright. Um, do we happen to have a bottle of Château Rayas?" I asked.

"We do. Why that specific one, if I may ask?" Erwin asked.

I smiled lightly and said, "It's Levi's favorite."

Erwin smiled back at me and said, "I should've known you'd ask for his favorite. I'll go get it."

He got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of food and covered it with a napkin.

"Here's a little basket for you to carry everything in. You can tell him that you're having an indoor picnic of something." Julie said, setting down a wooden basket.

I giggled and said, "He's probably just gonna roll his eyes at that comment."

She shrugged and Erwin came back with the wine and two wine glasses. We placed everything in the basket and headed for the door.

"Have fun~!" Zoë and Julie sang together.

I flipped them off and left the dining hall. I walked down the halls before I reached the room I shared with my fiancé. I took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. I opened the door before he could respond and slipped in. he looked up from his paperwork, prepared to tell someone off but smiled lightly as he saw me.

"Oh, it's you Max." He said, relaxing a little.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, smile never fading and said, "Like hell. I hate people."

I giggled and closed the door behind me.

"I know." I said, walking over to his desk.

"What's with the basket?" He asked.

I placed said basket on his desk and smiled.

"I know you said you'd eat after you finished your paperwork, but Erwin said you were really stressed at the meeting today, so I brought you dinner so you wouldn't have to go down to the kitchen later. And, I brought a bottle of Château Rayas." I said, pulling out the contents of the basket.

He stared at the things on his desk for a few seconds before pulling me onto his lap and hugging me.

"I love you so much…." He said, nuzzling my neck.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, I'm an awesome fiancée." I said, kissing his forehead.

"The best." He said, kissing my neck.

I giggled and we cleared off his desk. He started to eat while I poured the wine into the two glasses. After he finished eating, we sat back in the chair, me still on his lap, enjoying our wine.

"To relaxation." I said, holding my glass up.

"Thank god." He said, lightly tapping his glass against mine.

We both took a sip and sighed contently.

"I understand why this is your favorite wine." I said, taking another sip.

"What can I say? I have good taste no?" He said, shrugging.

"In most things yes." I said.

"Most things?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and said, "Yes. Most things, not everything."

"Really? Name one thing I don't have good taste in." He said, setting his now empty wine glass down.

"Women." I said, finishing my own glass.

He was quiet for a minute while I set my glass down and then said, "You do realize that you just insulted yourself don't you?"

I nodded and said, "I'm aware."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Now, why would you say that?"

"Because, I suck. I'm boring, I'm plain, I'm not pretty, I'm a horrible klutz, I'm not a very good soldier, and I'm not sexy…." I said, looking down sadly.

Levi clicked his tongue and tilted my chin up.

"That's not true." He said.

"Yes it is…." I mumbled.

"It is not. You are not boring or plain. There are several things about you that are interesting. For one, that mind of yours is incredibly interesting. And you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen." He said.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better…." I said sadly.

"I am not. I'm saying it because I love you and I really mean it." He said.

I shook my head and looked down again.

"Who cares if you're a bit of a klutz? I think it's cute. Plus, if you weren't, I wouldn't have anything to make fun of you for." He said, playfully poking my side.

I tried to hold back a smile as I swatted his hands away.

"And you are a good soldier. You may not be the best at everything but you keep the Survey Corps together. Whenever someone thinks there's no good to come, you tell them otherwise. You make everyone see the good in every bad situation and you make people push through their pain." He said, nuzzling my hair.

I sighed and looked away, still not wanting to believe him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my neck. He smirked against my skin and moved his lips beside my ear.

"And as for you not being sexy…." He whispered, breath ghosting over the shell of my ear.

I shivered and blushed lightly.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. I've seen you be sexy. I've felt you be sexy. I've heard you be sexy. You can be _extremely_ sexy when you're not trying to be, let me tell you…." He whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

I shuddered and blushed a deep red.

"Like right now…." He breathed, starting to kiss my neck.

I let out a small breath and tried to hold back my voice. I succeeded in doing so until he reached the sensitive spot on my neck, just above my shoulder. He started to suck on it and graze his teeth over it.

"A-ah…!" I moaned, holding onto him tightly.

He released my neck and said, "See? You're being sexy right now."

I pouted and refused to look at him. He smirked and stared to suck on that spot again. I moaned again but covered my mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfactory of hearing my voice.

"I really did tire you out didn't I?" Levi asked, looking up at me.

I nodded and rested my head against his, closing my eyes. He switched our positions so that I was resting against his chest and fell asleep, happy and satisfied.

I sighed as we got ready for the upcoming expedition. I flinched as a shooting pain came from my hip. I cursed under my breath.

"That was two fucking weeks ago and I _still_ have bruises that hurt." I growled, glaring at my fiancé.

"Hey, you weren't complaining then." He said, brushing off my dirty look.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "You are _so_ fucking lucky I love you."

He gave me a triumphant smirk and leaned over to kiss me. I rolled my eyes but kissed him anyway. I really shouldn't be mad at him. After all, it was all my idea in the first place…. I sighed again as I put my bag together. I really had a bad feeling about this expedition. Something bad was going to happen, I could just tell.

"Max, is something wrong?" Levi asked.

I looked up at him and said, "I just have a really bad feeling about this expedition…."

He stopped getting ready and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Everything will be fine." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and looked down. He tilted my chin up and kissed me.

"It'll go as close to planned as possible. And then when we get back, we'll get married and take a two week leave for our honeymoon. We'll have fun and relax and be the happy couple that you want us to be." He said, holding me from behind.

He gently rocked me back and forth, just like he would when we were kids.

"I love you…." He whispered, kissing my head again.

"I love you too…." I said, putting my arms on top of his and leaning back against his chest.

I sighed and rested my head back against his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you…." I said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"You won't. I could never leave my amazing, beautiful fiancée alone." He said, nuzzling my hair.

'_I really hope you're right….'_ I thought, sighing again.

I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest. He stroked my hair and started to sing and old lullaby he used to sing to me when we were little. It was in a dead language called 'French' but he still learned it.

"You need to sing to me more…. I love your voice…." I said, nuzzling his heart.

He kept singing and started to slowly waltz us around the room. Again, he used to do this when we were little to make me feel better. I loved it. We danced around for a little while longer before reluctantly starting to get ready again.

* * *

**Ok guys, let me know how this is. Also, there is a lemon for this that I decided to put as a separate thing in case some people didn't want to read it. It'll be posted on here if you're interested. Well, I guess that's it. See you guys later! **


End file.
